Scars
by CrimsonButterfly2011
Summary: Set 7 yrs post Last Sacrifice: Scarlet Anastasia Colbent is a 17 yr old Dhampir w/a secret. She died by the hands of Strigoi bt ws brought bk by a Spirit using Moroi named Lukas Xavier Ivashkov. Bringing her back has left thm bounded nd her Shadow Kissed


**Chapter One:**

The relaxing smell of lavender filled my nostrils but only made me want more. The lips going over my neck were like a hot touch to my growing hot skin. My breath was heavy as was hers as she lay beneath me rubbing her hands along my chest and body our body heat practically fusing. I breathed a sigh of relief feeling her waist rubbing against me pressing against my clothes. The friction of the clothing rubbing against jolts my body into awakening and becoming more needing. Looking down to my chest to see where her legs wrapping around my hips I saw my toned pale body. But realizing the fact it was pale was the first sign something was up. Second sign was the masculinity and lack of feminine features.

Like pieces of a puzzle coming together I realized what was going on and like a light switched my mind clicked and the scene vanished and around me the makeshift darkness provided by dark sheets over my window in my own bedroom greeted me. I breathed calming down from the surreal and intensity of the situation that had happened and knew it definitely wasn't a dream. He was at it again. Irritation ran through me as it always did when I was awakened or pulled into such situations. We were bonded, and occasionally he pulled me into his mind when his emotions were intensified much like now. He has done it before, pulling me into his mind when my walls were down as I slept peacefully. Those girls that say they know exactly how a guy should feel and think don't even know the half of it. It was just like I was there and experiencing it myself which was just bizarre. It was even more bizarre and awkward when I got out and couldn't shake the thoughts and feeling from my mind. The vivid and detail looks and feeling of other girls, I just couldn't forget. It's the negative part about being Shadow-Kissed—bonded—to another person.

My name is Scarlet Anastasia Colebent. I am a seventeen year old Dhampir—a race of vampire that's half human. I'm lucky to even be seventeen because almost two years ago when I was fifteen I died, I was stabbed with my own stake then nearly drained of blood by a Strigoi before he left me to die in the cold dark back alley of a building. I was brought back, accidently, by a Moroi named Lukas Xavier Ivashkov. Lukas, like all Moroi had a specialization in an element. But it wasn't fire nor water that he specialized in, no, no, It was spirit.

Although it had been unknown for the longest time and forgotten there have been more spirit users but still it's considered a rarity. Seven years ago our current Queen Vassilisa Dragomir was elected, being the youngest since our Queen Alexandra, she is also a spirit user. She actually brought a Strigoi—undead race of vampire—back to life. Her election was a change both my race of Dhampir and the Moroi race. But it was a good change.

"_Pssst! Scar!"_ I heard loud whisper by my door trying to get my attention and breaking me from thought.

I sighed and got up out of my warm bed and opened the door to my room. I expected to be staring face to face with my friend Isaac but instead I had to look down at him where he was on the floor on his knees.

"What do you want?" I asked smiling and heading back into my room switching on my light. He laughed as he crawled in shutting the door behind him and then standing himself. I took in his dark green eyes, dirty blond hair, and his gorgeous model status smile.

"I wanted to see what you were up to…" he said taking a look around the room then back at me and eyeing the bed.

"I was sleeping…" I said raising an eyebrow as he came and huffed a seat next to me. Leaning over I took a whiff and recognized the scent.

"Have you been drinking?" I said leaning away and eyeing him like he had some kind of third eye. He laughed but then shrugged.

"I had a drink…or two…maybe possibly three…" He said innocently like it wasn't a big deal. I shook my head with disapproval.

"Geez… When did you get so uptight? You used to be fun you know." He said getting grumpy. I eyed him ignoring his comment then sighed.

"I'm fun…" I said half heartedly. He narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips as if he were thinking then abruptly shook his head.

"No…you've changed. BIG time Scar." He said nodding.

I shot him a glare and that only made him smile his annoying smile. Almost as if saying, "I'm right and you know it". Wanting to prove him wrong, and myself too, I stood giving him one of my devious smirk and walked over to my drawer pulling out jeans. I quickly changed from my sleep shorts and shirt to jeans and a tank top. I grabbed a black jacket and smoothed my hair down around my shoulders. I took a quick look in the mirror taking in my dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. I didn't bother with makeup not really wanting it. I walked away from the mirror and went to put on some shoes. I stood spun dramatically towards Isaac and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked motioning with my head towards the door.

His eyebrows flew up but he nodded and quickly we were both out of the room. We made our way down the hall and then quickly out the window and scaled the side of the building. It was barely morning so the cold made me slightly shiver as we walked across the courtyard. It wasn't too bad though and soon I didn't even feel it. We went around building and stayed out of the open and more importantly out of sight. He followed me quickly not bothering to ask where we were going anymore. He had been trying to asking but I shushed him every time he attempted to talk and finally he got it through his head not to talk. We paused and remained stealthy as we waited for guardians to pass the outdoor hall that linked both the guardian's quarters and the schools small infirmary. When they passed we quickly ran through the bridge and over a small railing that led to the back of the schools chapel. We went around the back and sure enough the sound of music could be heard as well as laughter. I smirked to Isaac as realization occurred to him.

"Well then. I guess you're still a little fun." He said lightly elbowing me as we walked through a small break in the fence and into the woods that surrounded the academy.

We didn't have to walk far. Five minutes into the walk and we came upon the sight Dhampirs dancing and drinking and having fun. I had heard about this party the day before. Well technically Lukas had heard about it, but had over looked it because it was for Dhampirs not Moroi. I hadn't even wanted to come but suddenly I was glad that I had known about this. I heard Isaac laugh slightly excited before he took off towards the bucket of alcohol that was on a cut down old stump. He quickly grabbed two bottles and came back attempting to give me one. I hesitated but then took it when his smile fell slightly. It returned once I had it open and took a drink. Peer pressure.

I felt completely out of place as we walked through the mingling groups. Eyes scanned us most disapproving of our presence and other eyeing with a flirtatious look. I ignored all eyes and kept walking with Isaac. We soon came to a stop beside a fallen tree and leaned slightly against it watching the party. Isaac continued drinking his drink but I didn't want to drink mine. I needed my head clear all the time in case Lukas should need me. Drinking would blur the bond and harder to tell what was going on. Like now, I could still sense the bond, which is a difficult sensation to describe. I know it's there and I could feel he's alive and awake but I was tuning out any real feel what was happening. I also didn't want a drink because I didn't want a hangover tonight when I had to get to class.

"You got to live a little Scar…" He said over the music nudging me. I smiled and looked to him laughing as he attempted to dance in his buzzed state.

"…fine but I'll do it sober!" I said back laughing as I went to his opened arms and left my bottle behind on the tree.

He smiled setting his own bottle down before he wrapped his arm around my waist and my left hand in a crazy waltz like stance. He then began to move me out of synch with the fast pace song but I couldn't help but laugh. And soon I was going along with it. We slowly danced as the rush of energy hurried around us. I noticed some were staring but they were smiling amused at our clumsy moves. Isaac attempted to dip me but ended up falling himself. I laughed as I kneeled over him attempting to help him up.

"No more drinks for you." I said shaking my head amused. He nodded and then attempted to get up. With my help he managed and attempted to go back to his bottle but I pulled him away and we continued to dance.

A few hours later I climbed back through the window I had exited earlier in the morning. Despite my refusal I ended up drinking a few drinks and was slightly buzzed. I made my way as quietly as I could down the hall and soon entered my room. I tossed my keys on the dresser and went to my bed where I threw myself down on it not bothering to change myself or move to get onto the cover, or even all the way on the bed. I let my feet hang slightly off and let sleep overcome me.

The blaring of my alarm woke me from a peaceful and undisturbed sleep—until now of course. I rustled in my bed my head slightly aching and angrily I reached out grabbing my alarm and yanking it out of the wall letting it go fly across the room. It stopped the annoying sound. But as I rolled back over and attempted to go back to sleep I realized what I had done.

"Damn it!" I spat as I got up out of bed.

I snatched up the clock and stared at it but saw it didn't look too broken and put it back on the nightstand were it had been. Then grabbing my towel and bathroom toiletries I went down the hall into the dorms bathroom. I quickly got in and out of the shower brushing my teeth while I was in there. As I exited the bathroom a couple other Dhampirs were washing up and getting ready just like me. Some looked me over giving me snobby look which I was used too.

I wasn't much liked around here. Neither, by Moroi no Dhampir. When I was fifteen—before I had been killed—I wasn't much liked either. But after I and a group of friends both Moroi and Dhampirs left the academy that worsened it. When we had snuck out we ended up tracking down a group of Strigoi just for kicks. I was against it but was talked into it—peer pressure moment. There were only four of them that we came upon. But we were all so young and naïve thinking we were strong enough to take them on and that the teachers had over exenterated in class. We truly didn't know the real strength of a Strigoi until that night. I hesitated. Something one must never do. I mostly hesitated out of shock than anything else. I had stood before my elder brother. He had died when I was thirteen, or so I thought. But he stood there a fraction of what he used to be. His height and features were somewhat the same except his dark brown eyes were rimmed red as well as cold to go with his stoned facial features. His white, chalky, icy, skin was what shocked me the most. I had stood absolutely still as he came towards me tilting his head slightly like a snake preparing to strike. I couldn't move as I stared at him. He had smiled slightly a ghost of smile revealing fangs and all, but then when I started to smile to truly greet him once again after so long he plunged a stake into my chest—my own stake. I remember I had gasped at the sudden sharp sensation that took my breath away and happened so fast. I struggled to breath and he had watched me a couple seconds before turning my neck and sinking in his fangs. As he drank the intoxicating endorphins filled me. The pain was less intense but my heart still ached at the realization that it was my own brother—my own flesh and blood. I would have been drained dry, probably turned Strigoi, if one of his partners hadn't returned. With a hiss at his partner he took a last look at me before he tossed me aside like a doll. I hit a wall breaking some bones before landing on my stomach driving the stake further in. I began to tear as I stared at his hard emotionless features taking in my approaching death. He had looked almost amused. Then he turned and left me walking away after the other Strigoi. The last I saw was Lukas coming out from behind the dumpster—where he had apparently been hiding—and running over to me then death took me and I drew my last breath. The Dhamires were all killed except for Isaac who had been in the restroom when we caught sight of the Strigoi and took off without him. Three of the four Moroi were all killed too leaving Lukas the only survivor.

Pain shot through my hand taking me out of the painful memory of my death. I looked down to see blood running down my hand from where I had been gripping my brush tightly. It had apparently snapped under my grip and was digging into my skin. I opened my hand exposing my palm and took the pieces of plastic out of it. Grabbing a small towel I wrapped it around my hand tightly feeling uneasy about unconscious causing pain to myself. It happened occasionally when I wasn't paying attention. Usually when I let my mind drift to painful memories it would happen. And like all the other times I had to put my walls that helped me block out the darkness. It was the same darkness I sometimes took from Lukas.

"Ow..." I said monotone talking to myself and shaking my head for doing so. Getting up from my desk where my mirror sat. I checked my hair and didn't bother with it anymore. I quickly left my room and went down the hall and down the stairs towards my beginning class of the day.

Rounding the corner of one of the school building I felt him before I saw him. He was further up and I quickened my pace soon falling instep beside him. I saw he glanced and me and taking in my own appearance from his point of view I didn't look too bad. He stared at me as we walked a small smirk on his face. As we turned the corner and went down another hall that was deserted I decided to speak.

"Morning…" I said slightly looking up with a small smirk. He looked away shaking his head, his own smirk fading acting like I was an annoyance. I think he forgot sometimes that I knew when he was looking at me.

"…Morning…" He said nodding putting his hands into his pockets.

I could feel through the bond that he was feeling pretty lazy today. He didn't want to go to class. He was still tired even after the few hours more of sleep he got that I didn't. The night before had made him sleepy. I quickly pulled out of his mind as his breathing picked up recalling the night before as we passed the Moroi girl Kyla he had been with. She smiled and blushed looking away and quickly hurried out of the hall past him with her other two friends who were oblivious.

"...I'm seriously tired of knowing how all these girls kiss…" I said shaking my head as we both stared after her. Not helping to read his thoughts I noticed she did have nice legs.

"W—what?" He asked startled that I brought it up. I could also feel he was a bit embarrassed that I had called him on it.

"Well I'm just saying. I don't like getting waken up from sleep almost having sex with a girl that I do not like." I said putting my hands in my pockets shrugging. His light blue eyes narrowed and I could sense a little anger in him but then it turned to irritation and then switched to amusement. And finally he came to his conclusion—I was jealous.

"What! No I am not jealous!" I said shoving him lightly. He smiled but nodded like he believed me.

"…she was a good kisser wasn't she..." He mused after we walked a bit. I rolled my eyes shaking my head at his stupidity. I knew he was joking around with me. Like usual I responded.

"Like a dog." I mused back getting us both to laugh remembering how slobbery her tongue was. If you had told me about two years ago I would be friends with Lukas Ivashkov, I probably would have laughed in your face and called you crazy. But yet here we are.

"Ivashkov!" A hard loud voice shouted behind us from down the hall. He tensed realizing who it was and I did too. I didn't need the bond to know that annoyance of a voice.

"Hey Adam…" he said with a charming smile turning like he was actually happy to see him. It wasn't the case. He was a just a jerk with a temper and liked bullying those that he thought were lower than him.

"Beat it Colbent!" He attempted to bark at me flinching forward slightly apparently trying to scare me. But with his model like features that every Moroi held, it was hard to be scared. His face turned annoyed and looked back to Lukas getting ready to ignore me.

"You have twenty dollars I can hang on to?" He said holding out his hand. We all knew that was his polite way of demanding money. I scoffed at his bluntness only getting his glare. Lukas smirked before shaking his head denying his polite demand.

"Look dude. Give me some money!" He said shoving Lukas back knocking him off balance. Anger shot through both of us but I responded first.

"Watch it Voda." I practically hissed stepping forwards staring up at him. He narrowed his hazel eyes but I could see the slight intimidation sink into him. He clearly knew in a fair fight who would win. But like we both knew if it went down to it he would fight fair. And his smirk returned triumphant.

"Hey call off your Chihuahua…she could get hurt." He said towards Lukas but then reached out and lightly ran his hand on my cheek. I slapped it away and glared daggers at him but a hand on my shoulder got me to stop. I didn't have to turn to know it was Lukas. I could see him staring at me from behind and felt his hope that I wouldn't hit Adam and get into trouble again. I sighed and took a step back still glaring at Adam of course.

"Good girl." He said with a smirk. I grew even more irritated when Lukas reached out handing him a bill. Adam smiled and nodded taking the bill before turning and heading back down the hall.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him irritated that he had just given in. But I already knew why he did it. He wanted Adam to disappear so I wouldn't hit him and get into trouble. But what he said was different from what he thought.

"I owed him a twenty anyway." He shrugged nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him slightly. He looked down taking in my expression and knew that I was aware of why he really did it.

"I wouldn't have hit him…unless—" I said starting to finish but cut myself short. I didn't like sentimental moments and I saved a few jokes by not finishing.

"…unless what?" he asked seriously not knowing what I was going to say. I knew he wouldn't have dropped it. And I stared up at him again and quickly looked away seeing he was staring at me.

"Unless he laid another hand on you…" I said turning down the hall that would separate us. He continued down the other hall in the other direction still pondering my words. He was clueless to how I felt about him. And I wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

><p>AN:: Let me know what you think about this so far. Your reviews are key to getting the next chapter. n_n Be sure to leave a review, comment, feedback etc. Telling me what you think. It'll be much appreciated. n_n Thank you.

~}|{~


End file.
